Eleanor Charming
by Riri1313
Summary: Eleanor Charming (OC) has returned back to Auradon, excited to start a new semester. She missed Ben's Coronation in the previous year and is behind on everything - school work, the latest news not to mention Ben's proclamation and the arrival of the VKs. Strange things start happening and its up to Eleanor and the VKs to get to the bottom of it before it's too late!
1. Prologue

**(Sorry I'm really bad at summaries but I hope you'll give my story a read! It's my first fic and I'm not the best at story writing, so any feedback or suggestions would be greatly appreciated). I don't own any of the characters or elements from the Descendants movies, only my OC character Eleanor and the plot of my story. This is set sometime between Descendants 1 and 2 movies. More chapters will be coming :) Enjoy!**

Prologue

Eleanor opened her locker for the first time in months and grabbed the books she needed for her first period. She smiled at the photographs of her mother and father taped to the inside of the locker door. She hadn't had a chance to see them on her return as they had also been travelling but she was excited for the coming weekend when they would be returning home. Eleanor had already arranged with the castle staff a surprise picnic for their homecoming, and had spent most of her journey back to Auradon Prep talking to their head butler, Nicholas making sure everything was perfect. Nicholas had waited on their family for as long as she could remember and was more like an old friend as opposed to a butler and she missed him and the rest of the staff immensely. After arranging things for the picnic, she had spent another hour talking to him. For pretty much the entirety of her trip, she didn't have any communication with home and was only able to send out a few letters. Since she had only returned from her trip this morning, she hadn't had a chance to really talk to anyone at Auradon prep just yet. Besides, it was the beginning of the semester and her first class was quite early, most students were probably still in bed or in the dining hall for breakfast.

Closing her locker gently, she turned and looked over the school grounds from the balcony her locker resided on. The familiar blue and yellow school coloured banners that were hung between the lamp posts in the lunch area below were comforting. The trees were beautiful at this time of year and Eleanor had missed the greenery and natural beauty of Auradon. The places she had been volunteering at in the last year were poverty-stricken towns that were dry with no trees or gardens and all the animals were thin and sickly. It was the dark side to Auradon that many ignored so when they had offered the volunteer program to the school, she had jumped at the chance. She wanted to help as many as she could and help change the world for the better. Eleanor brought her attention back to the trees and admired the various colours of pale brown, red, orange and yellow indicating that winter was coming. Eleanor wrapped her coat closer to her body as the wind picked up slightly. She smiled softly. The beauty around her was breathtaking. She took a deep breath and grinned. She was home. She had missed Auradon Prep more than she thought she would.

Eleanor noticed the photo of King Ben from his coronation late last year on the notice board beside her locker. Ben wore that large, friendly grin on his face and in the photo stood in front of his parents, King Beast and Queen Belle whose eyes reflected nothing but happiness and pride. Eleanor sighed sadly and wished she could have attended. She had the option to return for the coronation but the volunteer site she was at really needed her assistance. She didn't regret staying but she was disappointed she missed the opportunity to support her classmate. Ben was a good guy and would be a great king. She'd known him since primary school and knew he'd lead the kingdom into a new era of change. A loud bell rang, indicating that her first class would begin shortly. Not wanting to be late on her first day back, Eleanor quickly double checked she had the right books before making her way to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Eleanor sluggishly returned to her locker at the end of a very busy first day of classes and dumped the arm load of books she was carrying into her locker. She didn't regret her volunteer trip; however, it had put her very behind on her school work. Eleanor was grateful that most of her teachers were accommodating however she had a long few weeks ahead of catch up to do. She quickly grabbed the books she needed for study and homework tonight and placed them in her backpack. She mentally groaned thinking about the work she had to do. She still had a bit of jetlag and just wanted to sleep.

The cold autumn breeze picked up and whipped harshly at Eleanor's pale cheeks. She hurried into the enclosed hallways and headed towards her old dorm room. Eleanor had shared a room with a few girls above her in her first year, but they had since graduated while she had been away, and some new girls had moved in and had already been here for roughly 6 months now. She was nervous to meet them as they had already left when she arrived this morning. Eleanor's stomach growled loudly, and she chuckled softly. _I guess I'm getting dinner first_. She thought to herself and made her way to the dining hall.

Entering the dining hall was slightly overwhelming. It was full of students and the noise was almost deafening. _So much for studying while I eat_. Eleanor avoided eye contact and went straight to the line to get food. Her mouth watered at the sight of the variety of different foods staring back at her. Resisting temptation to get everything, Eleanor opted for a small plate of spaghetti and meatballs, a small cheesecake and a bottle of water. Thanking the lady who served her, she turned only to have her heart skip a beat. Where was she going to sit? She couldn't recognise any familiar faces and mentally began to freak out. Eleanor had always struggled over coming her shyness but once you got her talking, she was fine. Right now, she felt like a thousand eyes were watching her. Thankfully she noticed a spare table in the corner of the room and quickly sat down at it, drawing the least amount of attention that she possibly could. Sighing with relief, she began eating. Food had never tasted so good and Eleanor quickly demolished the plate of spaghetti. She had accidentally skipped lunch to talk to a teacher about her magic theory assignment and was starving.

A few moments later she saw movement out of the corner of her eye which made her look up. A young girl with beautiful long blue hair had stopped in front of where Eleanor was sitting with a friendly smile plastered on her face.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
Eleanor returned the smile and replied, "Not at all".

The young girl smiled and sat across from her. Eleanor couldn't get over how beautiful she was. The other girl seemed to notice her staring and Eleanor's anxiety got the best of her. "Sorry for staring. You are just really beautiful, I really love your outfit" The blue haired girl didn't seem to be offended at all, in fact her smile grew bigger.  
"Naw thank you. I'm Evie"  
Eleanor smiled back and gave a small shy wave. "It's really nice to meet you, I'm Eleanor"  
"Hey Evie!" Evie turned to the person calling her name across the room. Eleanor's heart sank as she realised that she would once again be alone. But to her surprise and relief Evie waved the people over. She turned back to Eleanor with a smile.  
"You don't mind if some of my friends join do you?"  
Eleanor returned the smile and shook her head silently. Taking another bite of her cheesecake, she observed the group of three coming towards the table. The first was another girl around her age, also strikingly beautiful with her short purple hair bouncing on her small shoulders as she walked. Eleanor had sworn she had seen this girl before, but how could she? She hadn't met her yet. Taking her attention away from the girl, she observed the two boys also walking towards her. To the girl's left was a small thin boy with black and white hair who seemed to be talking to Dude, the campus mutt by his feet. And the other boy was taller and more muscular with an olive complexion and long brown hair tied up in a small bun. Eleanor had never seen any of them before, they must have joined while she had been away. Once they reached the table Evie immediately began introductions. Eleanor was relieved she was so friendly.  
"Hey guys this is Eleanor. Eleanor this is Mal, Carlos and Jay"  
Each of them said a quick hello and sat down. Eleanor gave them a small smile. There were a few moments of silence before Eleanor spoke up gaining courage from who knows where. "So, when did you guys start at Auradon Prep?"  
The four of them looked at her strangely like she had a second head. Eleanor began overthinking and her courage quickly faulted "Sorry! Did I offend or say something wrong?" She asked quietly looking down at the table.  
"No no, not at all. We just haven't met a person that doesn't know what has happened last year" Evie quickly responded, trying to reassure Eleanor.  
"Are you new?" The girl named Mal asked. Eleanor shook her head her cheeks flushing slightly.  
"I started one and a half years ago but I was away from school most of last year volunteering" Eleanor replied with a smile, the pride glistening in her eyes. This time the boy named Carlos replied "That's really cool. What have you been volunteering with"  
Eleanor beamed at Carlos. She was so passionate about the cause and she honestly couldn't wait to do more volunteer work in the next summer break, maybe not so far from home.  
"I volunteer with disadvantaged kids. I've mostly been helping out nearby kingdoms however I really want to help the kids on the Isle of the Lost one day... I feel like they've been abandoned you know but I've tried talking to the king and queen and they won't allow it..."  
Eleanor stopped talking when she realised the looks they were giving to her and sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know it's frowned upon by a lot of people in Auradon but I'm passionate about it and hope to help to isle one day.." Eleanor once again stopped noticing their shocked faces. Her heart started racing and Eleanor felt embarrassed. A lot of Auradonians judged her opinion and for that reason she didn't share it a lot. She looked down at the remainder of her cheesecake, suddenly not hungry. There was a long awkward silence and Eleanor didn't know what to do, her thoughts went into overdrive. _Oh my goodness... They hate me, great first impression Eleanor_.

"Um it was nice to meet you guys, sorry if I offended you. Not many people share my passion" Eleanor said quietly and got up slowly, her hands shaking. She felt embarrassed and the long day was beginning to take a toll on her. She gave them a small, sad smile as she quickly slung her satchel over her shoulder, grabbed her tray and quickly left the table before any of them could reply. She could feel their stares behind her but she didn't dare turn back around. She dumped her scraps into the bin and returned her tray before rushing out of the dining hall at lightning speed, leaving the four people at the table confused.

Eleanor made it to her room, closed the door behind her and collasped onto her bed, sobbing. Maybe she couldn't handle this? She was so overwhelmed and her first day of classes finally caught up with her. She gasped loudly, struggling to breathe through the sobs. She felt so embarrassed about her interaction in the dining hall. Eleanor couldn't tell if they were judging her or shocked. Potentially both. More tears fell and Eleanor just let it happen. It was better to get it all out than to bottle it up. Eleanor was just grateful that her roommates were not there yet. That would have been more embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting chapters, the last couple of weeks have been hectic and I've had a lot of assignments due for uni ❤ I'm posting two short chapters this time, so enjoy! Still trying to figure out where this should go, if you have any suggestions feel free to comment or message me! :) **

Eleanor had finally calmed her nerves and her crying had now ceased however she couldn't shake the shame she felt. She glanced over at the pile of books and felt the weight of responsibility upon her shoulders. The sound of the doorknob turning made her jump and she quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want to make a bad first impression with her new roommates. The door swung open to reveal the two girls from the dining hall earlier.

Eleanor gasped and trembled. Mal and Evie glanced over and stood staring at Eleanor in an equal amount of shock. There were a few moments of silence, it seemed no one knew quite what to say. Eleanor's anxiety got the better of her and she began taking shaky breaths  
"Eleanor?" Evie broke the silence with a concerned look. "Are you ok?

Eleanor looked up at Evie and shook her head, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Evie quickly sat beside the girl and held her in a side hug for comfort. Mal kept a little bit of distance and sat on the floor in front of them. Eleanor rubbed the tears from her eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry" she whispered softly, her voice threatening to crack. "I've just been so overwhelmed today. I have so much school work to catch up on and I don't recognise anyone I used to know and I'm sorry our first impression was so poor…"

"Eleanor?" Mal's soft voice interrupted "We weren't judging you at all, we think it's a great cause. We were just shocked that not many people share that enthusiasm" Eleanor was shocked but relieved by this new information.

"Really?" Surprising everyone, even herself, Eleanor chuckled softly. "God I made such a fool of myself, so sorry you guys"  
Evie gave her another side hug and smiled sweetly. "No need for sorry, it was just a misunderstanding".  
Eleanor smiled gratefully at the two girls. "So I guess we're roommates, I'm really glad"


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor was walking to her first class of the day with a smile on her face from the night before. After the events of last night, Mal, Evie and herself had a great time talking and getting to know each other. Eleanor was so grateful they were so understanding and kind. She was shocked to learn about all the events that took place over the last year, King Ben's proclamation and that they were in fact 2 of the four villain kids brought over, the coronation... She had missed a lot and really did regret that now. She had seen the other two boys at breakfast who were filled in on everything by Mal and Evie and were just as understanding as the girls had been.

Waking into the classroom, she finally recognised a few faces. Audrey looked as beautiful as the day she left, chatting with a few of the more popular people at the back of the classroom. She also spotted Dopey's son Doug in the front row. She smiled at him "Morning Doug" she said softly. He glanced up with a goofy smile on his face and waved back. "Morning El, glad to have you back this year". Eleanor smiled and nodded softly. Since all the front seats seemed to have been taken, Eleanor opted for the second row, avoiding glances and got her books out and ready for the start of class. There was still a good few minutes before it started, but Eleanor needed all the time she could to catch up.

"Eleanor?" She heard Audrey's high pitched voice call from behind her and Eleanor groaned internally. Forcing a smile on her face, she turned around to sleeping beauty's daughter who stood behind her, getting a proper look at the princess.

"Hey Audrey, how have you been?" Audrey scoffed at her question and rolled her eyes. "How have I been? Seriously El? Haven't you been keeping up with Auradon at all?"

Eleanor was a bit taken back by this. She knew Audrey was difficult, but she had gotten so much worse. _I'm so glad Ben isn't dating her anymore_. She felt mean for thinking it, but it was true.

"I was just trying to be polite Audrey. My roommates filled me in last night" Audrey chuckled sarcastic.

"Oh yes, the villain kids. I'm sure their story was the complete truth". Eleanor noticed Doug looking over at them with a strange expression on his face. Eleanor knew that Doug and Evie had grown close and she gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that she had this.

"Audrey. That's not a nice thing to say, Mal and Evie have been nothing but friendly and accommodating. I don't see why I shouldn't believe them, they have no reason to lie".

Audrey threw her hands in the air, almost hitting Eleanor in the face. Eleanor was very grateful for her quick reflexes and gave Audrey a weird look as she continued to insult her newly found friends "El they have brainwashed you. Of course, they have every reason to lie. Mal stole Ben and they lied and tried stealing Fairy Godmother's wand, endangering all our precious lives..."

"Audrey" Eleanor interrupted "I do know what happened, they told me all the details" Audrey looked at her dumbfounded. Normally Eleanor was meek and submissive, but she was tired of Audrey's rein of mean.

"Look Audrey, if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it. We need to be kind to one another". Audrey rolled her eyes. Eleanor noticed Doug smirking in the corner of her eye and she smiled proud that she stood up to Audrey for once.

"Of course, you'd say that, just like your wannabe mother Cinderella"  
Audrey turned to walk back to the group of girls who appeared to have been watching and were now gossiping in the corner, intentionally knocking all Eleanor's books to the floor as she walked past. Audrey suppressed a laugh "oops" she exclaimed sarcastically as she strutted away.

Eleanor felt her cheeks flush from anger and embarrassment. _How dare she talk to me like that._ Eleanor could take mean comments about herself but anything against her mother or father made her angry.  
"Hey are you ok?". She heard Doug's asked quietly. She looked over at him but couldn't reply, Eleanor had so much going on in her mind and wanted to say so much but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She still felt her heart racing but her adrenaline was starting to deplete and she wished she was invisible or could hide. She closed her mouth slowly as she looked to her belongings on the floor. As she lent down to pick them, she could hear Audrey and her friends snickering but tried not to give them a reaction. She didn't turn around but could hear them making some snide remarks. Trying to drown it out, Eleanor began doodling on the side of her notebook dejectively, realising she now wouldn't have time to do any catch up study as the teacher was due any moment. Her anger had died pretty quickly and she just felt hurt and humiliated. _Why would Audrey be so mean? My mother is one of the kindest, most beautiful people I know. I don't strive to be another Cinderella but I certainly try to incorporate her values and be kind to others and treat everyone fair and equal… What's wrong with that? _

Eleanor's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the teacher entering the room asking everyone to be quiet and take their seats. Eleanor quickly dismissed her thoughts. Catching up on work was important and to do that she needed to be attentive in class. She was determined not to let Audrey's bullying get in the way of her learning. She could see Doug giving her a few sympathetic looks out of the corner of her eye but didn't dare meet his glance. She focused on the teacher writing the class exercises on the board, trying to push the whole ordeal out of her mind.


End file.
